


Гори

by MXTXLonghaired, TylerAsDurden



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Когда-то, когда Вэнь Нин позволял себе думать о любви, он представлял — девушку, хорошую и тихую.
Relationships: Lán Jǐngyí/Wēn Níng | Wēn Qiónglín
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Гори

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aihito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aihito/gifts).



> Посвящается прекрасной @mew_mew_aihito которая сделала вот так https://twitter.com/mew_mew_aihito/status/1203402848899391488 и удержаться стало невозможно.

[ ](https://twitter.com/mew_mew_aihito/status/1203402848899391488)

С гор Гусу спускается осень, и всё становится таким золотым и красным, что Вэнь Нину страшно смотреть.

Он мог бы, но не замирает: спускается ближе к озеру, окунается взглядом в прозрачную красоту, хочет вдохнуть полной грудью, но, конечно, не может. Может — коснуться ледяной воды и как умеет привести себя в порядок. Зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть отражения. Какое счастье, что теперь и это ему подвластно, какое счастье мочь закрывать глаза.

Он распрямляется, смотрит не вниз, а перед собой. В прозрачной глади у другого берега видно деревья и горы. Вэнь Нин помнит детство: память ярче, чем должна быть у духа, чётче, чем принадлежащая человеку, возможно — потому что он ни то, ни другое. Красное с золотом, так-то, напоминает о праздниках и о сестре, а не войне и крови, и за это Вэнь Нин благодарен. Как и за многое в новой жизни. За невредимого А-Юаня, за ночные охоты и звуки флейты. За осень, на которую может смотреть.

Вода стекает по пальцам и по щекам, и он плещет снова и снова. А потом слышит шаги, голоса, смех. Отскакивает от озера, утирается пыльным рукавом.

— И мои руки будут сильнее, чем у любого из вас! — Лань Цзинъи запрокидывает голову, когда остро смеётся, и Вэнь Нин прикусывает язык, смотрит на него целиком в прозрачном свете осеннего солнца. Высокий, худой и уже сейчас шире прочих в плечах, пара складок на светлых одеждах, взъерошенные ветром волосы и белая лента, расчерчивающая высокий лоб идеально ровной полосой.

Он будет сильным. И будет очень красивым мужчиной, если Вэнь Нин хоть что-нибудь понимает в мужской красоте. Достойный адепт великого ордена. Вэнь Нин уже думал так и уже видел такое. Память жестока, но ещё у него есть здесь и сейчас. Он улыбается, когда его замечают — первым, конечно же, А-Юань.

— А вот и ты!

Шаги, голоса и смех берут Вэнь Нина в кольцо и уводят с собой в яркую, пахучую — наверное — осень. А озеро с блёклым отражением остаётся за спиной.

*

Вечер светел, воздух холодный и оттого прозрачный. Молодые господа сидят за ужином у костра, пока Вэнь Нин слушает его треск. Пламя всегда завораживало его до неспособности отвести взгляд, так происходит и сегодня. Они едят в дисциплинированной тишине, и каждый видится Вэнь Нину по-своему изящным, живым, состоящим из отгорающего лета и предвкушения чего-то большего. Из мечтаний, которым вот-вот суждено сбыться.

Когда-то, когда Вэнь Нин позволял себе думать о любви, он представлял — девушку, хорошую и тихую, ту, которую не отпугнёт своей робостью, ту, которую сможет боготворить. Они даже говорили о любви с Вэй Усянем, и тот выдумал для него такую — и она была настолько доброй, и красивой, и настоящей, и идеальной, как и всё, придуманное Вэй Усянем, что Вэнь Нин даже сумел влюбиться. А потом умер. А потом... совсем не было ни времени, ни сил думать о чем-то подобном. Да и разве он мог? Разве мог представлять, что кто-то, кому он станет желать счастья всем сердцем, полюбит его? Полюбит то, чем Вэнь Нин являлся.

Но Вэнь Нин… он никогда не был сильным. Не был своей сестрой или мастером Вэем. Он был просто Вэнь Нином, и мощь и слава Призрачного генерала не изменили этого. В бликах костра оранжевый переплетается с красным, картинка меняется каждую секунду, и Вэнь Нину кажется, что посмотри он ещё немного, сумеет распознать все ответы на вопросы, к которым так бесцеремонно толкает его эта осень.

Он с трудом переводит взгляд, чтобы тут же им зацепиться за что-то настолько же красивое и переполненное красками. Его спутники закончили есть и понемногу в вечернюю тишину вплетаются новые звуки. Вэнь Нин не вслушивается. Он, незаметный в тени, просто смотрит. Может быть, непозволительно долго.

А потом молодой господин Лань Цзинъи поворачивается, повышает голос и говорит:

— А вот вы, мастер Вэнь, вы умеете целоваться?

— Цзинъи, — шипит А-Юань, то есть на самом деле шипит, и краснеет до самых волос, — где твое уважение? Мастер Вэнь...

— А что «мастер Вэнь»? Он же как мы, он же и не намного-то нас старше! Правда, Вэнь Нин? — говорит, вздергивает острый подбородок, а сам замирает от собственной дерзости, с колотящимся гулко сердцем, но твердо намеренный не забирать слов.

Вэнь Нин знает, потому что у мертвецов удивительно хороший слух на ток крови. Вэнь Нин знает, потому что — и, похоже, теперь это правда — знает их, каждого из своих спутников на ночных охотах. Кивнуть сложнее, чем заговорить, и он отвечает.

— Правда.

*

В дороге им не нужно дежурить по ночам, потому что Вэнь Нину не нужно спать, он может и сам, но они всё равно несут вахту. «Это хорошая тренировка», — говорил А-Юань. «Вот ещё», —говорил Цзинъи. «Они делают это для того, чтобы мне не было одиноко», — говорил Вэнь Нин Вэй Ину, а тот смеялся: «Или им просто мало времени, проведенного с тобой».

В эту ночь Цзинъи дежурит четвёртым. До подъема остальных адептов Гусу всего ничего: самое тёмное время — несколько часов до рассвета. Цзинъи садится рядом в подобающей позе, пробует натянуть на лицо серьезное выражение, пытается казаться собранным, но всё же выглядит как разбуженный воробей. Вэнь Нину даже неловко и совсем немного тепло. Разговорам не место в ночной вахте, и они молчат, но у его спутника явно что-то вертится на языке, с каждой секундой припекая только сильнее, а Вэнь Нин никогда не умел смотреть на чужие мучения.

— Молодой господин может просто сказать.

Цзинъи смотрит во все глаза, обжигает взглядом, а потом отворачивает голову, уставившись в ночь.

— Так... Вэнь Нин умеет целоваться?

Он моргает с усилием, просто чувствует это — острую потребность моргнуть, а потом почему-то шепчет, слишком честный, чтобы уйти от вопроса:

— Нет.

— Почему? — выпаливает Цзинъи, моргает (уж он-то совершенно естественно).

В голове у Вэнь Нина звон меча, выпадающего из рук. Прямолинейность и искренность вопроса обезоруживают, почему-то ужасно хочется взять слова назад, удержать лицо. Вэнь Нин вдруг улыбается рвано и не пасует:

— А почему не умеет целоваться молодой господин Лань Цзинъи?

— И кто тебе такое сказал?

Он, прославленный Призрачный генерал, не предчувствует атаки, не замечает движения, пока не становится слишком поздно.

Пока не чувствует на своем лице пальцев, пока не накрывает инстинктивно рукой сжавший ворот кулак. А потом он целуется в самый свой первый раз в жизни и не-жизни, и он не должен, не может чувствовать тяжесть в ребрах, но грудь словно разламывает изнутри. Доли мгновения Вэнь Нин, замерев, забирает в свою дурацкую память всё-всё: жар дыхания, нежность ладоней, сухой напор губ, по-кроличьи быстрый бой сердца.

И есть в этом поцелуе что-то такое порывистое, до злобы жгучее, честное — как в самом Цзинъи, — что Вэнь Нину вдруг становится больно. Он отстраняется резко, прислушивается к себе, и ему в самом деле больно. Но назвать эту боль по имени он не способен.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста, — отрывисто говорит он, и Цзинъи зажимает ладонью рот, смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, и в темноте их выражения прочесть невозможно. Они молчат, пока не просыпается лагерь.

[ ](https://twitter.com/mew_mew_aihito/status/1217198335863533571)

*

Прощаются, как и всегда, так близко к Облачным глубинам, как это только для него возможно. А-Юань, как и часто теперь, всё-таки обнимает, остальные вполне серьезно кланяются как равному. У Вэнь Нина получается поклониться тоже, и улыбнуться, и махнуть рукой. Он ещё стоит, глядя, как юноши поднимаются в гору, а потом Цзинъи дёргает А-Юаня за рукав, говорит что-то, твердо кивает, и, уже отделившись от их маленькой группы, кричит:

— Я догоню.

Вэнь Нину невероятно хочется сделать шаг, но он остаётся на месте.

— В Облачных глубинах запрещено лгать.

— Да.

— И я, я не хочу извиняться. Не за это.

Вэнь Нин хочет спросить, что тот имеет в виду. Но только молчит и смотрит, хотелось бы невозмутимо, но он знает, не может не знать, что снова выглядит недостойно — выглядит уязвимым. Цзинъи упрямо вглядывается ему в лицо, и Вэнь Нин прощает, было бы за что тут прощать... А потом Цзинъи оказывается совсем близко и прижимается губами к губам. Вэнь Нин пытается отстраниться: так неправильно, так нельзя, — но то, что удерживает его на месте — собственные руки, вцепившиеся в плечи Цзинъи.

Вэнь Нин поднимает ладонь и — спасибо мёртвому телу — пальцы его не дрожат, когда он касается собранных на затылке волос Цзинъи. Вэнь Нин открывает рот без страха — он не пахнет никак, и на вкус как ничто. Но он, наверное, как человек на ощупь. Он хотел бы быть.

Бегать тоже запрещено в Облачных глубинах, но Цзинъи мчится прочь быстрее, чем ветер, пока Вэнь Нин узнаёт: крови совсем не обязательно литься в теле, чтобы губы могли гореть. Сердцу не обязательно биться, чтобы резко закаменеть в груди. И чтобы прекратить навсегда надеяться, недостаточно умереть.

А милые девушки, ну... Вероятно, их переоценивают.

**Author's Note:**

> А потом @mew_mew_aihito сделала ещё и так https://twitter.com/mew_mew_aihito/status/1217198335863533571 , и я до сих пор пытаюсь не умереть от красоты ♥


End file.
